


SECRETOS DEL BUNKER

by Anii_Rivera



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anii_Rivera/pseuds/Anii_Rivera
Summary: El bunker de cierto superviviente pasan cosas....





	1. Reunión en el bunker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Le_Poulet_kokoro28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Poulet_kokoro28/gifts).



El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, lo sabía porque estaba presenciando dio acontecimiento, bueno lo observaba por el periscopio que tenía en su grandioso y camuflado bunker de supervivencia, aunque ya no era tan camuflado ni secreto, pues la mayoría sabia llegar a él, pero pocos lograban entrar sin su ayuda. Cuando el sol por fin se oculto dejo de mirar y se dirigió hacia su escritorio donde se sentó en la silla para continuar con los planes de seguridad que tenia para los rompe fiestas, hablando de esa especie últimamente estaba más irritado de lo normal y se negaba a admitir que era el hecho de que cierta troll rosada pasaba más tiempo con cierto rompe fiestas que con él, jamás aceptaría ni admitiría que sentía celos, bueno al menos no en público, frunció el ceño y continuo con sus trazos en el papel, paso un buen rato con esa labor cuando sintió que algo o más bien alguien le cubría los ojos, soltó un suspiro de resignación y hablo.

-Te enseñe como entrar para casos de emergencias no para tus bobos juegos- La troll rosada comenzó a reírse mientras descubría los ojos de su compañero y lo abrazaba por el cuello al mismo tiempo que sus labios dejaban un beso en la mejilla de él.

-¿Enserio no quieres jugar conmigo?- Ella lo abrazo con más fuerza mientras restregaba su mejilla con la de él. –Y yo que tenía un juego muy divertido- El troll superviviente quito los brazos de ella de su cuello al momento que se giraba para verla de frente.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- Ramón la atrajo hacia él y sus manos se posaron en la cintura de ella.

-Uno donde tendrás que bajarte los pantalones- El comenzó a reírse mientras Poppy lo miraba curiosa, cuando el por fin se controlo hablo.

-Pero la otra vez me pediste que me los subiera- El alzo una ceja en duda y ella entrecerró los ojos.

-Pero eso fue porque mi padre estaba presente y ni creas que ya se me olvido que Chiquilina te vio.

-¿Celosa?

-No- La troll se sentó a horcajadas encima de él y sus manos se deslizaron hacia sus costados. –Porque solo yo puedo tocar lo que hay debajo- El troll la detuvo antes de que continuara.

-¿Tienes prisa?- El la miro de forma juguetona.

-No, piensan que estoy revisando planes de seguridad contigo así que no molestaran, además de que quiero hacer muchas cosas contigo.- Al terminar de hablar la Reina se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a frotarse contra el evidente bulto que tenía su compañero entre sus piernas.

-Quieres hacer de todo, menos revisar los planes de seguridad- El volvió a girarse con su silla de vuelta al escritorio aun con Poppy encima de él.

-Me das el resumen corto en la mañana, ahora déjate querer- El troll no le hizo caso y en cambio comenzó a ordenar las cosas que estaban en la mesa. –Ramón ¿me estas escuchando?- Antes de poder quejarse más el superviviente la alzo de sus caderas y la sentó arriba de la mesa al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

-Lo que ordene mi Reina- Sin permiso alguno se lanzo hacia ella para besar sus labios mientras sus manos se colaban debajo de su vestido acariciando sus piernas, ella por su parte tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo sujetaba de sus mejillas para poder besarlo mejor, abrió sus piernas y el al instante se coloco entre ellas, al separarse el continuo besando su cuello provocando que la Reina de los trolls arqueara su espalda, el volvió a sus labios donde ligeramente mordió uno de ellos, en respuesta ella lo abrazo con sus piernas y le mordió una de sus orejas causando que Ramón soltara un gruñido.

-Dijiste que lo que ordenara tu Reina y esa soy yo.- La troll rosada se reía de manera traviesa.

-Entonces ¿que desea su majestad?- Poppy pareció meditarlo mientras con delicadeza iba quitando el chaleco de Ramón y sus manos subían y bajaban por todo su pecho y abdomen.

-Ya se- La troll lo abrazo del cuello mientras decía. –Quiero tus pantalones.

-¿Segura que los pantalones o lo que hay debajo?- Ramón la miraba de forma coqueta mientras la arrinconaba contra la pared.

-Quiero ambos- Ella sonreía triunfante, pero de pronto esa sonrisa desapareció en cuanto sintió sus manos ser sujetadas por la cabellera de él.

-Pero querida Reina usted me ha enseñado que por cada cosa que das debes recibir una a cambio, así que la pregunta aquí es ¿Qué me dará usted?- El superviviente se cruzo de brazos mientras admiraba la dulce expresión en el rostro de la Reina.

-Bueno puedes pedir lo que quieras.- Ella se encogió de hombros.

-¿Lo que quiera?- El alzo una ceja y se acerco a ella, puso sus manos en la mesa a cada lado de ella mientras acercaba su rostro al de la troll, la volvió a besar pero esta vez con lentitud, sus manos se movieron debajo del vestido de ella y lentamente fue sacando la ropa interior de ella, quien al sentir dicha acción dejo escapar un leve gemido, el abandono sus labios y fue hacia su hombro donde comenzó a morderlo, mientras tiraba las bragas a algún lugar de la habitación, la Reina volvió a envolver sus piernas alrededor de el pero esta vez también las usaba para tratar de bajar los pantalones cortos del troll superviviente. 

-Exijo justicia- La troll tuvo éxito en su labor y logro bajar lo suficiente las prendas de su compañero.

-La justica no existe en el bunker- Sin aviso ni permiso entro en de golpe en ella, la Reina arqueo la espalda por la sorpresa, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a ese intruso, pues no era la primera vez que lo sentía dentro de ella y cada vez que lo hacía era la mejor sensación del mundo, se mordió el labio inferior tratando de contener sus gritos de placer.

-Oh por mi cabellera, ¿Por qué eres tan bueno? Ah- Ella aun tenía las manos atadas y se estaba desesperando pues quería abrazar a su compañero.

-Supongo que es talento natural- La tomo de sus caderas para entrar más profundo, ganando mas gemidos por parte de su Reina, la cual se estaba retorciendo por dos razones, una por placer y otra por que quería deshacer el agarre de su cabellera, decidió que era suficiente de eso y la soltó, de inmediato ella llevo sus manos al cuello de el y lo abrazo con fuerza enterrando su rostro en su pecho. Ramón tomo uno de sus mechones de cabello y lo coloco detrás de su oreja, levanto su rostro de su barbilla para besarla, acción que ella correspondió con ganas, ambos conocían la boca del otro a la perfección, el saber dulce y la calidez que transmitían no se comparaba a nada en el mundo, por otro lado las paredes interiores de Poppy apretaban cada vez más al miembro de Ramón, ambos estaban por llegar al límite y con una última estocada él se vino en ella.

-No importa cuántas veces lo hagamos, siempre se siente increíble- Poppy tenía una sonrisa boba en su rostro, ambos respiraban con dificultad y ella se recargo en Ramón.

-¿Cansada?- El acaricio su cabello mientras recuperaba el aire.

-Por supuesto que no, además ni me quitaste el vestido.

-Entonces ¿quieres continuar en otro lugar? Porque de algo estoy seguro, ya no pode concentrarme en este lugar.

-Bueno, esta vez yo no fui la de la idea- La troll rosada se separo de él y se cruzo de brazos.

-Claro que no, porque yo tengo las mejores- Sin darle tiempo a responder la jalo de la mano para después cargarla en brazos.  
Su clásica diadema de flores yacía a un lado a los pies de la cama igual que su vestido, los pantalones cortos de el estaban del otro lado pero igualmente abandonados en el suelo, en la cama Ramón estaba encima de Poppy, ella tenía las piernas abiertas y el estaba entre ellas mientras la aprisionaba entre la cama y su cuerpo, sus manos estaban entrelazadas por arriba de la cabeza de ella, las gotas de sudor eran evidentes en ambos motivo por el cual el troll superviviente lambia el cuello de la Reina quien tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Ah ah Ramón- La troll rosada estaba loca de placer, desde hace varios meses mantenía ese tipo de relación con el troll superviviente y es que simplemente el la volvía loca y ninguno podía esconder mas lo que sentía por el otro, claro que eso era solo entre ellos pues para toda la villa ellos seguían siendo solo “amigos” y por ahora eso estaba bien no necesitaban que nadie más aparte de ellos supiera lo que pasaba en ese bunker por las noches.

-¿La reina está disfrutando? - Ramón trataba de no reírse pues esa escena era más que satisfactoria, tenerla debajo de el retorciéndose de placer por lo que él le hacía, el momento era simplemente perfecto.

-Cada parte- Poppy sonrió mientras acercaba su entrada al endurecido miembro de su amante.

-¿Cómo te gustaría esta vez? ¿Lento y despacio o duro contra el muro?- Se acerco a su cabellera para inhalar su aroma.

-Sorpréndeme

-Eso no estaba en las opciones.

-¿Entonces no puedes?

-Oh claro que si- El troll se acerco al oído de la Reina y susurro –Esa es mi especialidad.- Lentamente fue introduciendo su miembro dentro de ella mientras besaba su cuello y ella se aferraba con sus brazos a los de él y mordía una de sus orejas.

-¿El señor gruñón hoy está de buen humor?

-Solo digamos que no estoy sonriendo al revés.

-Entonces ¿estás feliz? O ¿estás en tu lugar feliz?- La troll golpeo sus caderas contra las de el haciendo que Ramón entrara mas en ella.

-Ambas, pero ¿sabes que me haría explotar de felicidad?- El se sentó con ella encima y la sostuvo de la cintura.

-¿Qué cosa?- Prefirió actuar en vez de hablar, motivo por el cual devoraba la boca de la Reina, saboreando el contacto de sus labios y sus lenguas introduciéndose en la boca del otro, Poppy se abrazo a su compañero con fuerza pues ambos estaban por llegar a su límite, sin querer rasguño la espalda de Ramón quien dejo escapar un gruñido de placer, ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama y el encima de ella, respiraban con dificultad pero aun así Ramón no perdía la oportunidad para admirar la belleza de su reina, aparto un mechón de cabello de su cara, ella sonrió por tal gesto y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-No quiero despertar nunca de este sueño.- Ella se rio por el comentario y acaricio una de sus mejillas.

-Esto es real Ramón, para nada estas soñando, pero si así lo fuera yo tampoco quisiera despertar.

-Lo sé, es solo que, ¿Por qué?

-Por qué ¿qué?- Ella lo miraba curiosa, en cambio el troll superviviente no dijo nada y se puso de pie para ir a tomar un baño. –Oye contesta mi pregunta.

-Lo siento pero gracias a ti quede pegajoso y no quiero dormir así.- Poppy se puso de pie y lo siguió.

-Sigues sin contestarme- El seguía ignorándola, entro a la tina y se zambullo en el agua y lo único que se veía eran sus ojos. –Bueno si no hablaras entonces escucha, debes dejar de sobre esforzarte para encajar con los demás trolls, lo note y si sigues así terminara como la vez que fuiste divertí Ramón.- Al escuchar eso el salió del agua.

-La verdad no lo entiendo, me encierro por as de una década y me dices que tengo que socializar y cuando lo hago me dices que pare, ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?- Su expresión cambio a una de molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos, por su parte Poppy solo sonrió, se metió a la tina con él y se sentó encima del troll superviviente mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos. 

-Trato de decir que solo tienes que ser tu, sé que no es fácil cambiar y no pido que cambies por completo, sino que te adaptes, me gusta el Ramón Ramón, el que es sarcástico y listo, el que siempre está preparado y aunque finge tener corazón de piedra haría lo que fuera para mantener todos a salvo, aunque si debes bajar el nivel de paranoia pero está bien, es una parte de ti, también me disculpo por vender esa idea pero entre en pánico, aunque si debes vivir más y preocuparte menos.

-Eres una manipuladora, ¿Cómo me puedo enojar contigo después de decir eso?- Ramón desvió la mirada mientras la troll rosada se reía.

-No lo sé, pero si se que te vez adorable cuando algo te molesta.- Poppy beso su nariz, después una de sus mejillas y luego la otra para al final darle un tierno y largo beso en los labios. El la sujeto de la cintura y cuando se separaron se limitaron a tomar un baño, claro que con la ayuda del otro.

Después de salir del baño Poppy se dejo caer en la cama aun con la bata de baño.

-Poppy será mejor que te vistas, no puedes dormir así.

-Para que molestarme en vestirme si tu luego terminas quitándome la ropa.- La Reina sonreía coqueta.

-¿Tratas de culparme?- El troll se señalo así mismo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Bueno tu eres el culpable de mi nueva adicción.- Ella se acerco para abrazarlo por la espalda y besar su cuello.

-¿Qué acaso no te cansas?- El levanto una ceja curioso.

-Si, por eso solo quiero dormir contigo a mi lado.

-¿Sin ropa?

-Oye tu yo sabemos que en la mañana lo haremos antes de iniciar con nuestros deberes, estoy siguiendo tu ejemplo y ahorrar el tiempo de quitarnos la ropa.- Ella se cruzo de brazos y solo observo como él se quitaba su bata para después acostarse, sonrió victoriosa e imito su acción, cuando ambos estuvieron bajo las sabanas ella se acurruco en su pecho y con sus dedos acariciaba la piel de el.

-Deja de hacer travesuras.

-Me gusta tu piel.- Ese comentario lo dejo desconcertado, motivo por el cual contesto sin siquiera pensar o más bien analizar sus palabras.

-Bueno, ya no es gris.- Poppy detuvo se toque y en cambio lo abrazo con mas fuerza.

-No me refiero al color, si no a la calidez que transmite- Ella lo miro tiernamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. –No me importa el color, bueno si, pero no es por apariencia, tus colores significan que eres feliz de nuevo y me alegra que lo seas.

-Todo gracias a ti- El la tomo de la barbilla para que lo mirara. –Te amo.- Esas dos últimas palabras causaron que la Reina se le fuere encima mientras lo besaba.

-Eres tan adorable y romántico cuando quieres.- Ella se separo un poco y al instante el la trajo hacia el abrazándola por la cintura. –Entonces ¿tus celos están bajo control?

-¿De qué hablas? No tengo ni la mínima idea.

-Se que te molesta que pase más tiempo tratando de que Pastel sea nuestro amigo, pero es solo que me recuerda a ti.

-El y yo no nos parecemos.

-Por favor es como si viera un clon de ti, cerrado en no querer tener amigos, siendo algo… difícil.

-No me compares yo soy mejor.

-Bueno en ciertas aéreas eres más que perfecto.

-Se mas especifica.

-¿En serio?- La troll rosada llevo una de sus manos a la retaguardia del troll donde le dio un apretón a su trasero.

-Muy bien aleja las manos de esa zona tienes que dormir.

-Está bien mi hombre- Ella retiro su mano y la poso en el pecho de él mientras cerraba los ojos. –Buenas noches Ramón, a cierto también te amo.- Ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño mientras permanecían en brazos del otro.

La mañana llego y con ello un nuevo día y con el nuevo día una nueva ronda de sexo matutino.

-Nunca te cansaras de esto ¿verdad?- El troll superviviente tenia sujetada a Poppy de sus hombros para apoyarse ya que lo que ella le estaba haciendo lo estaba descontrolando, motivo por el cual se agarre se intensificaba. Por su parte la Reina de los trolls se encontraba muy entretenida lambiendo aquel trozo de carne como si de una paleta se tratara, cuando termino con su labor trago toda la sustancia mientras se lambia los labios y volvía su atención a él.

-Vamos, es natural que te pase eso todas las mañanas, yo solo quería ayudarte a deshacerte del problema.- Ella se encogió de hombros mientras le besa su mejilla y se ponía de pie, sin duda esa enérgica troll rosada seria su perdición. 

Ambos continuaron su mañana de forma normal, él le dio la versión corta sobre los planes de seguridad en los que se suponía debieron revisar la noche anterior, ambos caminaban directo al divertí calabozo, esa mañana Chiquilina y Cooper debieron pasar por Pastel para dar un recorrido por la villa para después regresar y escuchar la historia de Keith.

-Insisto si le ponemos un rastreador seria más fácil localizarlo si llega a escapar.

-Ramón no puedes ponerle un localizador a tus amigos, debes respetar su privacidad.

-Pues tu no respetas la mía.- El troll se cruzo de brazos.

-No he escuchado queja cuando invado tu espacio personal, lo disfrutas no lo niegues.- Llegaron a su destino y entraron al lugar y cuando Poppy cerró la puerta Ramón la atrajo a él y la abrazo de la cintura. 

-Tienes razón, me gusta que invadas esa privacidad- La reina no perdió oportunidad para darle un beso en los labios, una tos llamo la atención de ambos haciendo que se separaran rápidamente.

-Hagan sus muestras de afecto en otro lado, harán que vomite- Ambos trolls palidecieron mientras observaban a Pastel hacer gestos de asco.

-Pastel que haces aquí, ¿no se supone que estabas afuera con Chiquilina y Cooper?

-Se suponía, pero el recorrido termino antes, Chiquilina se distrajo al ver a un tal Milton.- Pastel contesto mientras les sonreía a ambos de manera traviesa.- Entonces estos dos tollitos están de toltolitos- Se llevo ambas manos para apretar sus mejillas.

-Si dices una sola palabra de lo que viste- Ramón se apresuro a tomarlo por el cuello de su camisa- Créeme usare a Gary en ti y no te va a gustar.

-Ramón tranquilo, Pastel es nuestro amigo, el no dirá nada- Poppy separo al par para después mirar a Pastel de manera tierna pero después su mirada cambio a una seria –No dirás nada ¿cierto?

-¿Por qué no lo diría? A como yo lo veo tengo una forma de sacar ventaja, si ustedes me liberan yo no diré nada- Pastel se cruzo de brazos y sonreía triunfante.

-¿Vez? Trata de negociar, no aceptare eso, debemos utilizar un método berteno.- El troll superviviente seguía analizando a Pastel con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No utilizaremos métodos bertenos, el es nuestro amigo.- Poppy se posiciono en medio de los dos para evitar que siguieran discutiendo.

-Si me liberan su secreto estará a salvo.- El rompe fiestas alzo una ceja y espero su respuesta.

-Amigos hay que calmarnos, Pastel no dirás nada porque no viste nada, Ramón y yo solo somos amigos, todos saben eso.

-¿Estás diciendo que lo negaras?- Pastel la veía curioso.

-Poppy ni se te ocurra negociar con el.- Ramón la miro sorprendido.

-No estoy negociando, solo busco lo mejor para él- La Reina se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía de manera despreocupada.

-Pues eso parece, lo que él necesita es disciplina.- Ramón miro a Pastel que no mostraba expresión alguna en su rostro.

-Claro que no lo que necesita es amigos con los que pueda contar.- Poppy se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Tu que sabes de lo que le conviene? Solo quieres premiarlo aunque cometa errores, pero debe aprender de ellos lidiar con la responsabilidad de sus actos.- El troll superviviente alzo los brazos algo exaltado.

-Claro que no, tu solo quieres agobiarlo con disciplina y castigos, eres demasiado duro.- La troll rosada se llevo sus manos a sus caderas.

-Y tu eres demasiado blanda.- El troll señalo a Poppy mientras le lanzaba una mirada desafiante, ninguno cedía a las ideas del otro, pero las risas de Pastel los trajo a ambos a la realidad y recordaron que no estaban solos.

-Por favor, ni mis padres actúan así.- Pastel se llevo sus manos a su estomago pues no podía con la risa. –Toy el bebe de los tollitos totolitos.- Volvio a romper en risa mientras se caía y sostenía su estomago, ambos trolls lo miraron seriamente y solo entonces paro de reír, entonces se dio cuenta que se arrepentía de haber intervenido en la discusión.


	2. Ocultando la evidencia

-Y esto aun continúa- Keith había terminado de contar la segunda parte de su grandioso cuento, pero este aun no terminaba, por lo que lo genial era que se podrían reunir otro día para escuchar la siguiente parte, Pastel disfruto la historia, aunque estaba algo incomodo, sintió un tirón y regreso a ver al causante.

-No tienes que jalarme, en realidad no tenían que ponerme esta estúpida cosa- El rompe fiestas trataba de sacarse una correa como la que le ponen a los niños pequeños pero no tuvo éxito.

-Aunque me causa gracia verte así, sabes que no fue mi idea, además tengo que cumplir con esta lista y aquí dice que tengo que llevarte con Satín y Seda para un cambio de imagen.- Ambos habían cedido a ciertas peticiones de una troll rosada y es que cuando la vieron mirarlos con esa seriedad hasta parecía que de sus ojos salía fuego, ambos simplemente tragaron saliva y aceptaron.

-Pues a mí me da más gracia ver quién manda en la relación.- Pastel sonrió burlón y Ramón en cambio tiro más de la cuerda. –Deja de hacer eso.

-Y tu deja de meterte en asuntos que no te importan- El pobre rompe fiestas se puso de pie y camino cruzado de brazos siguiendo al troll frente a él.

-Oye paranoico, solo tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo logras soportarla?- Ramón siguió caminando, no sabía porque pero termino contestando.

-Solo digamos que le debo mucho.

-¿A esa lunática de las fiestas?- Aunque no lo demostró el troll sonrió por el apodo que le había puesto a la Reina de los trolls.

-Si puede ser una lunática de las fiestas, pero es una gran amiga, no importa cuántos errores cometas ella te perdonara y te dará otra oportunidad.

-Pff las personas no cambian.

-Te diría que estas en lo correcto, pero no puedo opinar en eso cuando yo soy un claro ejemplo de ello.

-¿Qué?

-Solo diré que hubo una etapa en que solía ser un antisocial, pero a pesar de rechazar todas sus invitaciones ella nunca dejo de invitarme, puede ser una molestia pero todo lo hace con la mejor intención.

-Pues para mi ella solo piensa en cosas triviales.

-Eso mismo pensaba yo, pero ambos estamos equivocados, todo lo que hace es por el bien de los demás, casi se mata al tratar de conseguir un ingrediente para hornear un pastel con la receta de mi abuela.

-No creo que hornear sea tan difícil.

-No me refiero al hornear, literalmente fue a una peligrosa montaña a conseguirlo.

-Sí que es extrema

-No tienes ni idea.- Sin darse cuenta ambos habían llegado al capullo de las gemelas donde Diamantino y Grandulón estaban esperando a que terminaran con los atuendos del señor Peluche.

-Hola amigos- Diamantino saludo con su característico tono de voz.

-Hola chicos, les traje a alguien.- Ramón jalo a Pastel para que entrara en el capullo.

-Se mas cuidadoso.- Pastel se quejo mientras trataba de quitarse aquel amarre.

-La sutileza no es lo mío.- El troll simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Tiene razón, Ramón es hábil para muchas cosas pero para la sutileza suele tener problemas.- Grandulón abrazo al señor Peluche quien le había sido entregado por Seda.

-Oye Pastel ¿si estuviste cuando Keith conto su historia hoy verdad?- Diamantino se animo a preguntar mientras las gemelas lo tomaban de un brazo cada quien.

-Sí, pero al parecer tiene muchas partes, dijo que aun continuaba.- El rompe fiestas continuo hablando mientras las gemelas le tomaban medidas.

-Bueno chicos se los encargo, debo seguir con el entrenamiento de los pilotos, en un rato regreso por Pastel.- El troll superviviente se retiro dejando al grupo seguir con su charla.- Los minutos pasaban y después de que Pastel terminara de contar la historia de Keith tenía una sensación de querer preguntar sobre Ramón y la amistad que tenia con Poppy.

-Entonces, ¿ustedes llaman amigo a todo el mundo aunque no lo sean?

-Bueno eso ya es mas como un habito, pero en si los trolls somos muy amigables, casi todos agarramos confianza de inmediato.- Diamantino hacia poses frente a un espejo mientras hablaba.

-¿Casi todos?- Pastel ladeo la cabeza.

-Si, por ejemplo Ramón siempre ha desconfiado de todo mundo.- Satín se alejo del rompe fiestas con las medidas.

-De hecho el siempre arruinaba las fiestas- Seda se acerco a su hermana para trabajar en los atuendos.

-Pero creí que todos los trolls amaban las fiestas.- Pastel estaba intrigado, así que se sentó junto a Grandulón.

-En teoría sí, pero hubo una época donde el se aparecía advirtiendo sobre los bertenos, tiraba el pastel y salía corriendo.

-Eso no suena para nada a un troll.

-Lo sabemos, pero desde que la mayoría tenia memoria el nunca fue como un troll normal- Diamantino se alejo del espejo y se sentó al otro lado de Pastel.

-Para empezar nunca fue de piel azulada y cabello violeta.- Grandulón miro hacia el techo como si recordara algo.  
-Entonces ¿se tiñe el cabello?- Pastel tenia curiosidad.

-Es cierto que hay trolls que se tiñen el cabello lo cual si me permiten opinar debe quedar en secreto- Seda miro algo molesta a su hermana. –Pero él no lo hace, para empezar los colores de los trolls son un significado de que eres feliz.

-Si pierdes tu felicidad pierdes tus colores- Satín término la explicación por su hermana.

-El antes era gris y con cabello negro- Diamantino miro a Pastel sonriendo mientas explicaba.

-¿No era feliz?

-Nop, pero recientemente recupero su felicidad, bueno la recupero y nos ayudo a todos a recuperarla junto con Poppy, verdad señor Peluche- El gran troll azul abrazo a su gusano mascota.

-Tal vez algún día te contemos la versión larga, le podemos pedir a Poppy su libro de recortes de esa aventura, porque dudo que Ramón nos de detalles. -Diamantino se llevo una mano a su barbilla.

-¿Ellos dos son muy cercanos?

-Todos sabemos que si, Poppy fue la única que trataba de incluirlo en las fiestas y en todo aun cuando el rechazaba las invitaciones, o las destruía, o ignoraba, o arruinaba las fiestas, o incluso decía palabras hirientes- Satín comenzó a enumerar las acciones con sus dedos.

-Asi que nada de lo que hagas hará a Poppy rendirse de ser tu amiga- Seda escondió una pequeña sonrisa.

-Cierto, si aguanto por más de una década a Ramón ahora puede con lo que sea.- Al escuchar las palabras de Grandulón el rompe fiestas solo trago en seco, al parecer le faltaba mucho por aguantar por parte de la troll rosa.

Lejos del hogar de las gemelas de la moda, Poppy se encontraba con Chiquilina revisando los suministros de la siguiente fiesta que harían, la pequeña troll cargaba una caja con su cabello y la llevo junto a su reina, solo entonces noto una marca en el hombro de esta, su instinto de protección se activo, pues nadie dañaba a sus amigos.

-Oye Poppy ¿Qué te paso en el hombro?- La troll de cabello rosa miro donde su amiga señalaba y palideció, ella sabía perfectamente de que era esa marca, pues en la mañana se la había ganado claro que no podía decir la verdad de cómo la consiguió, así que contesto con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Em no es nada, solo me pegue con un árbol en el entrenamiento de Ramón de pelo-jitsu.- Chiquilina entrecerró los ojos.  
-Deberían tener más cuidado.

-Sí pero no fue su culpa, además el quedo peor.- Poppy se mordió una mejilla interior al recordar como había aruñado la espalda del troll, daba gracias a que su chaleco lo cubría.

-Está bien, aunque ya que gano su cinta negra no entiendo porque lo sigues entrenando.- Otra vez sintió ese nerviosismo, si bien todas esas reuniones en el bunker de revisión de planes, entrenamientos o incluso “ayudarlo a adaptarse” pasar demasiado tiempo con él estaba empezando a ser sospechoso, hasta su padre lo había notado.

-Es porque debe aprender más de paciencia.- Poppy cerró los ojos y fingió que seguía con su labor.

-Lo que tu digas, por cierto Poppy, ¿Qué hoy no tenias que ir a ver a tu padre?- La troll abrió los ojos de golpe, se le había olvidado que su padre le pidió que fuera a verlo ese día. –Lo olvidaste ¿cierto?- Chiquilina negó con la cabeza –Déjame el resto a mí y ve.

-Eres la mejor Chiquilina- La troll se fue corriendo a encontrarse con su padre, cuando llego a su destino llamo a la puerta y después entro. –Papá ¿estás aquí?

-Pasa querida- El viejo troll se acerco desde la cocina y se sentó en el sofá que había.

-¿De qué querías hablarme?- La Reina se sentó junto a su padre.

-Nada en especial, solo quería preguntarte que ¿Cuándo Ramón y tu pretenden decirme que seré abuelo?

-¿QUEEE?- Poppy miro al ex rey con cara de asombro.

-Vamos querida, ¿no creerás que lo invite a la cacería del ciervo solo porque era un nuevo amigo? Bueno en realidad si fue por eso, pero también para analizar su carácter y déjame decirte que aprobó, solo alguien que te aprecia de verdad arriesga su vida y dignidad para salvarte.- El viejo troll enredaba su bigote en uno de sus dedos.

-Papá te equivocas él y yo solo somos ¿amigos?- Poppy se dio por vencida en cuanto vio el rostro serio de su padre.

-Sería un buen rey y lo más importante mis nietos tendrían hermosos colores.

-PAPÁ- La reina tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pues nunca se espero que su padre hablara sobre ese tema.

-Ya querida no hagas drama, solo quería decirte que tienen mi aprobación y que disfruten la vida- El viejo troll se puso de pie al igual que su hija y empezó a empujarla hacia la puerta, por su parte ella simplemente soltó un suspiro de frustración y se fue del lugar, Pepe se quedo en la entrada viendo hacia los demás trolls debajo de el, cuando vio pasar a uno en particular, sin importarle lo que dirían grito a todo pulmón –HOLA FUTURO YERNO- Varios trolls miraron en dirección al ex rey que saludaba con entusiasmo, el troll superviviente salió corriendo de la escena para evitar las miradas de los demás trolls.

Ante el saludo particular de Pepe se apresuro más al llegar a su destino, cuando estuvo enfrente del capullo de las gemelas se apoyo en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento, pero antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta Diamantino la abrió y lo saludo con una palmada en la espalda.

-Ramón amigo- Si bien el golpe fue ligero, pero al tener ciertas marcas en su espalda ese pequeño golpe fue suficiente para causarle dolor.

-Auuu- Rápidamente contuvo su grito antes de que se intensificara, pues sus amigos lo veían curiosos. –Es decir eh gracias por su ayuda chicos.- Los demás dejaron pasar ese incidente y se limitaron a sonreír, después de despedirse con un simple apretón de manos el y Pastel regresaron al Divertí calabozo, para finalizar el dia regreso a su bunker donde cierta troll lo esperaba sentada en su sillón.

-Ramón tenemos que hablar.- Tenía las piernas cruzadas y una mirada seria, el se acerco con cuidado.

-¿De qué exactamente?- El troll entrecerró los ojos.

-Acércate mas- Ella elevo una ceja, el obedeció a su petición.

-Deja el misterio y habla de una vez.

-Nos han descubierto- Ramón entonces entendió el saludo del ex rey, entonces el ya sabía.

-Con razón hoy tu padre me llamo de una forma rara.

-¿Que te dijo?

-Nada, solo me grito “Hola futuro yerno” enfrente de varios trolls, lo primero que hice fue salir corriendo antes de que alguien me viera.

-Eso hizo.

-Sí, bueno después de todo dice que es viejo y puede hacer lo que quiera.

-En eso tienes razón, por cierto tendrás que dejar tus marcas en otro lado, hoy Chiquilina vio esto- Poppy señalo su hombro el cual estaba algo morado.

-Oye tu me dejaste peor, Diamantino me dio una palmada en la espalda y dolió- El troll superviviente volteo hacia atrás y se sobo con una mano.

-Si quieres que te cure tendrás que quitarte ese chaleco.- Poppy se puso de pie y camino hacia el mientras deslizaba la prenda por sus hombros.

-Advierto que no seré un paciente fácil.- El sonrió de lado mientras se sacaba el chaleco y ella lo tiraba al piso.

-No importa si eres salvaje igual terminaras domado.

-Ah ¿en serio? ¿Por quién?

-Si eres paciente lo sabrás- La troll comenzó por besar su cuello, sus manos acariciaban su espalda con ternura tratando de no lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba, se separo de él y lo jalo de la mano para llevarlo a que se sentara en el sofá donde momentos antes ella había estado, antes de unirse con él se quito su ropa interior y bajo los pantalones cortos del troll superviviente que solo le sonreía de forma divertida.

-Parece que tú no estás siendo paciente.- La Reina lo ignoro y se sentó ahorcajadas sobre él, doblando sus rodillas.

-Desde mi punto de vista he esperado lo suficiente desde esta mañana- Movió sus caderas en forma circular mientras se restregaba con el miembro del troll, el alzo la cabeza hacia atrás y ella enredo sus dedos en su cabellera mientras besaba de nuevo su cuello.

-Pero desde mi punto de vista tu eres insaciable.- La troll rosada se rio por el comentario.

-Tal vez, pero solo tú puedes saciarme de las ganas que tengo de ti querido.- Ramón soltó una carcajada a la vez que sus manos se deslizaban por las piernas de ella y tomaba la orilla de su vestido entre sus manos y comenzó a tirar de el hacia arriba.

-Sigo creyendo que eres una manipuladora, atrevida y descarada.- Ella lo cayo besando sus labios, sin aviso alguno el entro en ella provocando que rompiera el beso y se le escapara un gemido.

-Ah, me encanta cuando haces eso- Ella apoyo su frente con la de el, acaricio su cabellera mientras le sonreía.

-Si bueno, se lo que le encanta a mi Reina- Poppy comenzó a moverse hacia delante y atrás, por su parte el troll la tomo de sus caderas para besar su cuello, la Reina arqueaba su espalda en placer, ambos estaban por llegar a su punto máximo de placer por lo que Ramón abandono su cuello y se dirigió a los labios de la troll que con gusto devoro hasta estar satisfecho.

Lo que pasa en el bunker, en el bunker se queda…..

A menos que se filtre información.


End file.
